Cold Front
by The Pudding Fiend
Summary: This is what happens when you stick South Korea, America and Canada in an enclosed space during the second coldest day of Edmonton history. Canada/South Korea/America. Gonna try for some Korea/Canada!


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia.

Heya, Pudding Fiend here. I'm still alive, as you can see, although my brain is sprained from finals. I'm about halfway there, so just hang in there. I'll update my chaptered fic soon (hopefully), as soon as my brain stops throbbing.

Anyhow, Edmonton was the second coldest place on Earth yesterday (December 13). For those of you not familiar with Edmonton, that's the capital of Alberta. If you don't know where Alberta is, find a map of Canada and locate it yourself. The only place colder than Edmonton yesterday was Siberia.

Since I have no idea where on Canada Alberta is (I mean on the person, not the landmass. I still remember that much from Social Studies, thank you very much), I'm just going to pretend that it's his curly hair-thingy (I think it's called an ahoge).

* * *

"I'm boo-oooored, Aniki!" China sighed irritably, shifting the phone so that it rested in the crook between his neck and shoulder. He skimmed over the tiny print on the obscenely large package in front of him.

"So what do you want me to do about it, aru? I'm not going to come over and entertain you." China rummaged around in a desk drawer, grabbing the slipping phone with his other hand. "If you have nothing to do, which I doubt, you're old enough to figure out a solution on your own."

"I've been doing paperwork _forever_ and I'm going bat-shit here! Can't I come over and bo—I mean, hang out with you a bit?" Yong-Soo wheedled, draping himself over his desk. Pictures of Rain and Big Bang were scattered all around his computer monitor, where a Solitaire game hovered untouched. Although his desk was absolutely covered in picture frames, stickers, it was oddly neat. Papers were arrayed in neatly organized piles with bright sticky notes poking out here and there. Yong-Soo pouted, despite the fact that China was several hundred miles away and could not see him. "I could go see Hong and Kiku after I visited you. You're always complaining about how the family never gets together anymore."

"No! We both know what would happen if you came over, aru, and I have a lot to do right now," Yao rubbed his temple with his free hand, smudging highlighter onto his forehead. "You can go annoy Kiku or Hong for all I care, but don't come crying to me when they blow a fuse and try to kill you, aru."

"Huh? Why would they try to kill me? I'm too adorable to kill." Yong-Soo blinked, a confused look crossing his face.

"I'm hanging up now..." Yao brought the phone away from his ear, moving it slowly to its cradle.

"Wait, Aniki! Don't hang up!" Korea squawked.

Yao sighed, bringing the phone back to his ear. "Look, Yong-Soo. If you really need a break, why not travel somewhere? That should take your mind off of things for a while, aru."

"That's a great idea, Aniki! You might be an old nag, but you can still come up with some good ideas every once in a while! Okay, bye!" Yao opened his mouth, about to retort, when the Yong-Soo hung up. He huffed, placing his phone back in its cradle, returning to his work.

------(^o^)9------

"Now, where should I go..." Yong-Soo pored over a map of the world. "Somewhere I don't go too often, that's for sure. Oh, I've got it!" He covered his eyes with a hand, twirling the other with the index finger extended. "Round and round we go, let's land on somewhere awesome!" He jabbed his extended finger onto the map, uncovering his eyes. His finger pointed at... "Edmonton. Hmm. I don't think I've ever been there before. Well, okay, that's where I'm headed then!"

And so, within a day-and-a-half full of packing and browbeating his boss into letting him go, Yong-Soo was on a plane headed to Canada. He had met the quiet nation before, although he had mistaken him for America. He had forgotten about the bespectacled nation soon after, responding to occasional references with a "Who?" He could vaguely remember that Canada had a bear of some sort that had memory issues. What was its name? Started with a 'K'...

"We apologize for any inconvenience, but we may be experiencing some turbulence. Thank you for flying with us today and we hope you have a wonderful day." Yong-Soo blinked up at the speakers as they shut off with an audible click. He looked at the little screen on the back of the chair in front of him. It showed a diagram of the plane and where it approximately was above Alberta. Numbers hovered above the dots representing cities showed the current temperatures. Above Edmonton was a -46.1 C (A/N: That's what the temperature was around the airport. It was -58.4 C with windchill. The city itself wasn't _that_ bad, thank God...). Yong-Soo blinked. Okay, wow. Was this for real? How did they live in this kind of weather? He pictured little huts made of snow, with shivering people bundled up in five layers of clothes waddling around a frozen wasteland. He shuddered. What had he gotten himself into?

------(o_o)9------

Canada poked idly at his iPod, flipping back and forth between songs. He was waiting for his brother, who had decided to pay him a visit. Matthew was dressed snugly in several layers; he had even broken out his thermal underwear (A/N: It works, I swear. Your legs will be nice and toasty). He had warned Alfred about the weather, but he wasn't sure if his brother had decided to pay his e-mail any attention.

"Good God, it's freezing!" Alfred hurried over to his brother, hands stuffed in his pant pockets. He was wearing his typical bomber jacket, although he had exchanged his normal T-shirt for a hoodie.

"I tried to tell you. Did you even read my e-mail?" Matt placed his iPod away.

"Yeah, I read it, but I didn't think that you meant _this_ cold," Alfred grimaced. "Did you piss Russia off or something?"

Matt blinked. "No, I haven't really talked to him in a while. Why?"

"The only explanation for this stupid weather is that his General Winter got bored of him and flew over here to bug you," America said.

Matt shook his head. "It's just a cold front. It's supposed to move on by the middle of the week." A sudden commotion drew his attention behind Alfred. "Hm?"

Yong-Soo barrelled through the crowds of travelers and welcomers, flinging his arms around Canada. "It's so _cooold_! America, how can your brother live like this?!" Matt protested weakly, trying to shove the hyperactive nation of off him. "Hey, what's this?" He grabbed hold of Matt's ahoge, twirling it between his fingers. "Wow, Nantucket sure is getting big. Whoa, it's frozen solid!"

"That's not America! I'm over here!"Alfred grabbed Yong-Soo by the back of his jacket, pulling him away from a red-faced Canada.

Yong-Soo looked between Alfred and Matthew; back and forth, back and forth. His mouth formed an 'o' of understanding. "Oh, whoops! I got you guys mixed up again, didn't I? Sorry 'bout that!"

"It's okay," Canada fought his blush down, clearing his throat. "Um, you're South Korea, right?"

"Yup, that's me! Where noodles originated from!" Yong-Soo beamed cheerfully, his distress momentarily forgotten. "You're Canada, right? You really need to stop looking like your brother because it really confuses everyone. Hey, where's your bear?"

"At home. I didn't want to bring him with me, so I left him to play outside. He likes this kind of weather. Didn't noodles originate in China?" Matt answered.

"How could anyone like this terrible weather? Your bear'll freeze like Germany at a karaoke bar!" America exclaimed, with Yong-Soo nodding in agreement. "I don't care if he's a polar bear; no one could last for that long outdoors right now!" He grasped Canada's hands in his own. "Geez, your hands are like ice!" He blew on them gently, rubbing them briskly between his own.

Yong-Soo snagged Canada's ahoge again, causing him to make a choking noise. "Your loopy-hair thing is cold too. Hey, is this where we are right now?"

Canada tried to nod, but quickly aborted his attempt when he realized that it would probably mean that Yong-Soo would rip Alberta off his head. His face had gone beet-red again and one could clearly see steam coming off of his ahoge.

Matt retrieved his hands (now considerably warmer) and his ahoge (temporarily defrosted). "I-I think w-we sh-ould go to m-my house now. Um...this way..." He hurriedly trotted off in the direction of his car, leaving the two energetic nations to follow behind him.

* * *

You know, this is the first time I've written a fic with my country in it. I'm sorry, Matt! TAT

I honestly don't know where I pulled Yong-Soo out of (I don't think I've ever seen a Yong-Soo/Matt pairing before). I'm not even sure where I'm going with this, since I absolutely fail at writing romance. Ah well, whatever.

Review and tell me what you guys think! Constructive criticism is valued and exchanged for brownies!


End file.
